deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Ninja vs Sicarii
Ah stealth... It multiplies the awesomeness of a single man ten frigging fold. A very powerful weapon in the hands of the devious. Surely, it will turn the tide of war for those who knew how to use it. It's also one of the most humane ways to kill someone, because there's nothing more painless than killing a dude without him knowing he's gonna die. SO yeah, in my own words, "What You Can't See, Will Surely Kill You!" And Throughout history, various forms of assassins were born, but not in the same badassery as these two legendary hitmen. And since someone has already reserve a Ninja vs Hashashin battle, I'll just settle in for the next big thing! Ninja: Japan's elite clad of shuriken-tossing, smoke disappearing spec ops troops and history's most infamous hitman. vs Sicarii: Israel's dagger wielding guerrilla fighters who who became the first ever recorded assassination society in history. Our expert's will be pitting these two in a bloody, squad-on-squad stealth death match. Who is... the Deadlier Assassin?! Ninja The Ninja were the primary, covert operatives of feudal Japan. Unlike their honor-abiding counterparts, the samurai, ninjas use stealth as their main tactic. The ninjas have their origins dating back to the 14th Century. They were deployed on espionage missions, assassinations, and infiltration. Ninjas were hired by rival, feudal lords to help establish power for their respective masters. Unlike the stereotypical ninja displayed in western culture, ninjas, in reality, were up close and personal with their targets. They would wear disguises, like as a geisha or maidservant. Ninjas specialized in both close-quarters combat and long-range assault. After the importation of gunpowder, these warriors were quick to adopt the powder and develop primitive muskets, hand-cannons, back-cannons, and arquebuses. The age of the ninja collapsed during the Tokugawa shogunate. Main='Tanto and Black Eggs' The iconic ninja tanto is a dagger with a blade of about 15 centimeters in length. The weapon has a straight, typically single-edged blade with the cutting edge curving up to the point. It was a tactical weapon effectively used by ninjas for assassination purposes due to its commonality and concealability. One of the first ninjas in history, Yamato Takeru, was said to use a similar dagger to assassinate two enemy leaders while dressed as a manservant. * 15 cm * Single edge To escape their enemies, the ninjas employed their most iconic defensive weapon, the Metsubushi or "black eggs". The black eggs are hollowed-out eggs painted black for concealbility. Inside these eggs are any blinding materials the ninja can get his hands on, such as pounded glass, ground-up pepper, ash, mud, dirt and flour. These eggs only weigh less than one ounce, and the ninja can carry multiple eggs to be thrown in the eyes of the enemy. |-|Range='Shurikens and Blowgun' Every ninjas and samurais are trained in the art of shurikenjutu, or the art of throwing weapons. Shurikens are small, metallic flat disks with pointed blades. When thrown, whatever part of the shuriken's side can penetrate skin. Used mainly for distraction, shuriken can hurt or maim an opponent, but is not lethal enough to kill. * 16-20 feet range * Distraction weapon The Blowgun, or fukiya, is a projectile weapon of Japan. The Blowgun was a hollow tube, usually bamboo, about 20 inches long. The blowgun lacks the penetration, range accuracy and lethality as a purely range weapon, so ninjas would tip their darts with poison taken from a fugu or pufferfish. * 20 feet effective range * Poison tipped darts |-|Special='Kusarigama' A beautifully designed improvised weapon known as the kusarigama, is a chain weapon developed to be similar as the Chinese meteor hammer. The Kusarigama consisted of a kama, or metal sickle attached to a long metal chain (manriki) with a heavy iron weight at the end. The kusarigama had the advantage of a slash and blunt capabilities. The sickle is used primarily for slashing and can even strip flesh and armor. The ball and chain can attack its opponents with a range of over 14 feet, and with the right swinging momentum, it can latch on limbs, disarm, and trip their opponents. Its ball (insert sexual joke here) is powerful enough to crack skulls and dent helmets. * 14 feet * 4 lbs * Sickle, Ball & Chain Sicarii Sicarii is a term applied, in the decades preceding the destruction of Jerusalem in 70 CE, to an extremist splinter group of the Jewish Zealots, who attempted to expel the Romans and their partisans from the Roman province of Judea. The Sicarii carried sicae, or small daggers, concealed in their cloaks, hence their name. At public gatherings, they pulled out these daggers to attack Romans or Roman sympathizers, blending into the crowd after the deed to escape detection. They were one of the earliest forms of an organized assassination society or cloak and daggers, predating the Middle Eastern hashashins and Japanese ninjas by centuries. Main='Cloak and Dagger' In Roman-Occupied Holy Land, historians agree that the Sicarius used a Roman dagger called a Pugio in many of their high-profile assassinations. Used by Roman legionnaires, centurions and gladiators as a sidearm, the pugio is over 18 cm long, double edge with a wide fat blade for hacking off limbs and gutting bodies. * 18 cm * Double edge To hide their daggers, the Sicarii hid them inside their cloaks, hence the term "Cloak and Dagger". These large cloaks were not only used to hide their weapons, they were also used as a distraction weapon by throwing them at the opponent's head blinding him. The cloaks can also be used to strange or suffocate victims, bind limbs, and can be used as slings as well. The cloaks were also alrgely defensive as well, with large fabrics able to cover and hide the torso of a sicarii, and use it to confuse their enemies, hide their weapons, and protect them from low powered projectiles like javelins and pelts. |-|Range='Sling' Although normally, Zealots and Sicarii used bows and javelins as primary range weapons, they'll be too unusual to be used for a simple stealth match. So I chose the sling. Being one of the oldest, and most popular Hebrew weapons of all. The Sicarii can use their cloaks as slings, and they are able to accurately hurl rocks or any solid objects such as metal as projectiles. It can stun opponents and cause intense pain when it hits with the proper momentum, but its lethality is minimal. In the Deadliest Warrior show, its been shown to be able to penetrate skull as well. * 100 feet maximum range * Rocks or metal objects |-|Special='Poisoned Sica' This is where their name came from. The traditional dagger carried by people living in the Mediterranean and some in the Middle East, the Sica was a dangerous weapon used for centuries. Like kukris, the single-edged blade of the sica curves halfway through the point, making an excellent slashing and blocking weapon. With the right usage, it can also thrust deeply as well. The traditional length of Jewish daggers were 40 cm, but many were in lengths of 70 cm in total. Sicarii daggers were often dipped in lethal poison for added lethality. * 70 cm * Single edges * Poisoned X-Factors Ninja vs Sicarii 90 - Training - 85 Both warriors were highly prized and highly effective assassins. The Sicarii had the advantage of having former soldiers and war veterans in their ranks, as well as being revolutionaries and spies who made countless assassinations in the Holy Land. However, that's where their training ends. The Ninjas were trained in variety of other professions as well as being spies and assassins, such as sabotage, arsonism, infiltrators, body-guarding, secret agents, mercenary works and others. It also doesn't help that, contrary to popular belief, ninjas were also samurais as well. 89 - Experience - 94 Okay, don't get me wrong. Ninjas are very well-experienced. And there were evidence that veteran ninjas trained their prodigies. Their military career which included the Battle of Sekigahara, Osaka, Tennoji and Shimbara were noteworthy. And their infiltration and burning of a highly guarded castle in Imagawa which killed 200 people was awesome as well. But the Sicarii, aside from their spying, kidnapping and assassinating works, fought in almost all of the major battles in the Roman-Jewish War as loyal soldiers, including the Great Siege of the Temple, Battle of Jerusalem, Masada, as well as various guerilla operations executed against Roman legions in the urban and country places. 100 - Mettalurgy - 88 This is no doubt a big advantage for the Ninja. The Sicarius were guerilla fighters who had to forage their weapons. The Ninjas on the other hand were not just logistically blessed, but their weapons were made of better quality steel than that of the Sicarii (Medieval vs Antiquity = Medieval). 79 - Brutality - 100 Japanese warriors are brutal no doubt. They would kill anyone in the name of honor or die trying. But this is nowhere near as brutal as what these Ancient Jews have done. Modern historians called the Sicarii as one of the earliest forms of radical terrorism in history; the same level as David Khoresh and Al Qaeda. They're ready to kill even their own countrymen for what they believe in. And let's face it, it takes some guts for a ninja to infilitrate a castle and kill someone, but it takes major metallic balls for a sicarii to hide a dagger in his cloak, kill his target in public, and quickly haul ass before the fuzz can get him. Notes * Battle will take place in a populated plaza with a lot of people and a lot of buildings, near nighttime. * For those who'll be complaining why I didn't give them swords, bows, polearms or javelins they're usually associated with. It's because this battle will be a pure stealth battle, and as such the weapons should be stealthy, improvised and concealed as well. * Votes must be formal and complete and I will decide whether a vote is counted or not. * Voting ends on July 24. Battle In a bustling marketplace somewhere in Southern India. Five Sicarii carefully scout the place for any guards as night finally came. With their devious plan in motion, they lie in wait, perfectly blended in with the group. In the central plaza, a commotion was drawing the people in. A herald stood in the center, delivering the latest news and orders from the high-and-mighty. That man was the Sicarii’s target. With only a few guards and servants guarding him, they were confident that this mission was as easy as a piece of challah. With their cloaks wrapped around their bodies, and the daggers snuggly fitted inside. They slowly approached the talking herald, pushing aside some of the mass of civilians blocking their view. As the latter was already finishing his speech, the slow march of the Sicarii suddenly transformed into a sprint. They were bloodlusted now, and as they come closer and closer to their target, there was no stopping them in sending that poor bastard to hell. But then, as they were just feet away from their target, the Herald suddenly fell on the ground twitching. His mouth was overflowing with spit and pain was invading his body. The guards quickly came to help him and pushed away the curious and anxious civilians. The Sicarii noticed a small dart on the man’s neck; a visible evidence of a nefarious assassination. Someone has beaten them to it. With no choices left but to investigate, the Sicarii left the plaza in search of the killers. They searched from nook to nook and alleyways to alleyways. Watching every face of people they came across. Then, one of them noticed a man clad in Oriental garments hidden on top of a building. He was holding tube-like device that the Sicarii recognized as a blowdart. Knowing deep in their guts that the man was the nosy assassin, the Sicarii quickly bolted to his direction. The man, a ninja, couldn’t notice the army of madmen coming towards him. One Sicarius stopped in his tracks and unwrapped his cloak. Grabbing a hard stone from the ground, he wrapped it by his cloak, and started swinging his weighted cloak like a sling. After gaining some momentum he lets the stone fly. The projectile travelled straight and hits ninja right between the eyes. Blind and losing consciousness from such a blow, the ninja loses balance and falls off the building; breaking his body and killing him. The crowd watches in horror of what was happening. As the Sicarii came forward to look at the dead body, a ninja suddenly jumps from a building on top of them; yelling “banzai” as he and his tanto landed on a Sicarius’ back, killing him. The Sicarii sees this and they lunge forward, intent on killing the bastard. The ninja on the other hand, raises his tanto and yells, and three other ninjas suddenly jumped out from on top of various buildings and simultaneously threw their shurikens at the Sicarii. Some of the shurikens found their mark, hitting two of the Sicarii’s and injuring them, and the ninjas used this to swiftly retreat to the opposite side of the market. The Sicarii, with their blood now boiling with rage, chased down these heathen Orientalists. Both groups chased each other in a street full of people. Each of them bumped rudely on the civilians working in the place, knocked properties over, and disrespectfully pushed aside everyone in the intent of not losing their targets. As one ninja was trying his best to evade the Sicari in that warm clump of people; a Sicarius suddenly came out of nowhere from his left, and gutted him with his sica in front of horrified on lookers. His fellow ninja sees this and yells in anger, and he unsheathe his kusarigama and lets its ball fly. It hits the Sicarius straight in the face critically, and as the Sicarius held his now shattered skull with bits of matter and blood flowing from it, the ninja came forward and drove the sickle in his neck, putting an end to his mission. Another Sicarius suddenly charged unto him from the back, but the ninja rolled away flawlessly from that attack. Using his ball and chain, he threw it wrappingly on the Sicarius leg, before pulling it and letting the Jew stumble flat on the ground. The ninja then charges in, and he further wraps the chain on the Sicarius arm and neck. With one swift motion, the ninja turns back and used the chain as leverage to judo throw the Sicarius, breaking his neck and killing him as his body landed in front of the ninja. The latter then stabs the dead Sicarius on the back with the sickle just to make sure, and the kusarigama was proving its worth on the battle. On the other side of the market, two ninjas and two Sicarii were also chasing each other to and fro. One ninja trips on the dry sand and lands hard on the ground like a playful little boy. Fearing greatly for his life as the Sicarii were swarming in front of him, the ninja throws all of his shurikens in a desperate attempt. The Sicarii on the other hand, with the tip of their cloaks now wrapped on their forearms like a Spanish matadero; covering their whole torso as a shield that blocked the shurikens. The ninja then tries to unleash his blowdart, but it too couldn’t penetrate the cloak. One Sicarius came in and kicks the ninja on the face Anderon Silva-style. And as the ninja falls with a broken face, the Sicarius knelt down and stabbed him multiple times like a madman. As he continues his bloody stabbings, the other Sicarius continued on with his chase on the remaining ninja. When the Sicarius finally grabs the ninja by his gappa, the ninja turns back and deviously threw a black egg filled with pounded glass on the Sicarius’ eyes; blinding him. The Sicarius yelled in pain as he tries to remove the glass, but the ninja grabs his tanto and pierced it into the Sicarius’ chest; silencing him, before the ninja pushed his carcass aside on the dusty street. The other Sicarius, who just have finished his rampage on the carcass, eyes the ninja and with a grin, covers his body with his cloak shield and his pugio dagger beneath it. The ninja then readies his martial stance with a tanto and black egg in each hand. He then throws several black eggs, but the cloak shielded the Sicarius. Seeing his eggs useless, the ninja angrily charges the Sicarius with his tanto, and the two were now locked in an intense knife battle. Each time the ninja slashes and thrusts, the Sicarius cloak covers his whole body, making his attacks very inaccurate. The ninja was now stuck being a bull chasing the graceful dance of a matador which is the Sicarius. The latter blocks some of the ninja’s attacks that created sparks of fury from their metal weapons, and intent on finishing it, the Sicarius threw his cloak on the ninja’s face; blinding him. The Sicarius then follows up by further wrapping the cloak on the ninjas head and neck; preventing him from breathing. As the ninja loses consciousness, the Sicarius decided that he wasn’t going to give him an easy death, so he slices the weakened ninja’s throat and left him gurgling on his own blood on the street. Wiping the dust off of him, the Sicarius smiled at how his work was artistically done, not giving any care to the people who have just watched the bloody horror that has just unfolded. With the Sicarius now satisfied, he now sets his eyes in getting back to his headquarters. But then as he turns back, a bloodlusted ninja suddenly jumps in front of him with a tanto. The surprised Sicarius caught the ninja midair, and both warriors yelled each other with the objective of making the other die a horrible death for what they did to their comrades. The Sicarius on the other hand, managed to use all of his strength to throw the ninja away like a ragdoll. The ninja, undeterred, throws a shuriken at the Sicarius’ knee, making him kneel to the ground clutching it in pain. The ninja then unstraps his unholy kusarigama and throws the ball to the Sicarius. The latter sees this and attempts to dodge, and although the ball didn’t hit his face, the chain still turned in and wrapped around his neck. It made a crunching noise as it tightens. Seeing this, an evil look appeared on the ninja’s face, and with all of his strength, he dragged the Sicarius forcedly on the street. With all of his force, he slams the weakened Sicarius’ body into buildings, people, and booths with the chain still wrapped around his neck. Using the chain as a pulling rope, the ninja brings the Sicarius towards him like Hanzo Hashashi, before uppercutting him in the jaw which flung him to the air. The Sicarius fell hard on the street unconscious, and the ninja, thinking his opponent is dead, walks off knowing he has finished his work. But little did he know, that at his back, the Sicarius was trying his best to slowly and steadily get up like some Middle-Eastern Rocky Balboa. Years of brutality and training has made this Sicarius tough. He was an extremist, and it will take far more than flashy push-arounds to kill him. He will win this victory for his country… or die trying in the hands of God. Next, the ninja couldn’t believe what just happened. All he can see now is a big sica sticking out of his chest; stabbed by one tenacious Sicarius from the back. As he spits blood from his mouth, the ninja kneels down dying, as the Sicarius pulls the sica back. The latter then appears in front of the dying ninja, and as the ninja looks up to his killer, the Sicarius lops off his head with one powerful swing. The Sicarius yells as the horrified people ran away tired of all of this madness. Hearing the footsteps of the now prepared guards, the Sicarius flees towards a boat waiting for him in the port. Expert's Opinion The battle was very close, with votes mounting in neck-to-neck. But the Sicarii slightly snatches victory, with the experts believing that his better and stealthier melee weapons, combined with his versatile cloak that can be used offensively and defensively, won him the day. Some would even say that the Sicarii was more experienced in the art of killing than the multitasking ninja. Category:Blog posts